Mako Energy
by Wolfwood-the-undertaken
Summary: This is a story I wrote long ago that fallows Sephiroth as the main character after being reborn. Wings of white with heart of stone. Yet... something in him wavers...
1. The beginning

                Deep inside the Mako rector in Nibelheim a figure is thrown out of the Mako energy and on to the steel grate catwalk. His body is soaked in the Mako energy, his long gray hair dangles down his back. His eyes glow his with mako. Two wings of white stretch off his back.  He walks out of the reactor, the wind blows ageist his body. ~ I need cloths. ~ He thinks to himself as he walks down the path killing any creature in his way without effort. 

                He walked threw Nibelheim, first people began to laugh at the naked man. Then as he got closer the laughter went to scrams of horror. He walked to the water tower and stopped looking over at the inn. People whispered in side "I thought he was dead, Cloud killed him." he looked at the people in the inn, his eyes glowed with Mako. He turned and walked out of the town going to were he had impaled the massive snake on the tree. Once more he killed any creature in his way. 

                He reached the snake looking up at it. He trussed his hand in to the corpse, the cracking of bone could be heard as he reached inside of it. He pulled out a long blade. The blade glistened in the sun as he swung it around getting a feel for it once more. He began to walk down a road, his body still bare. A woman in a cart pulled by a chocobo came down the road at him. She stopped the chocobo and looked down at him "Are you ok?" He looked up at her studying her. She was warring blue jeans, a blue T-shirt with a red vest on over it and on her head she was wearing a red bandana covering her long brown hair. ~ Who is this woman and why is she asking me if I'm ok? ~ He thought to him self. A gust a wind blew around hitting his bare body.   "I need cloths." He said bluntly, breaking the silence. "Yea no problem, hey what's that on your back?" She jumped off the cart and walked around him study him head to toe. She tugged on his wings "Neat! How long did it take you to make these?" He spread his wings putting them on full display "There not fake." She jumped back in shock "What are you an angel?!" she asked hysterically. "No I'm not an angel. Do you have any cloths woman?" He asked still back on to her. She nodded her head admiring the view he had presented to her. She stood there still staring, he let out an angered sigh getting her attention. "Oh sorry." she said with a blush. 

                She hopped in the back of the cart and began to rummage threw the bags and what not looking for something for him to wear. She jumped off the back of the cart and walked over to him holding out cloths for him. "Here!." She said with a smile. He swung the blade, stabbing it into the ground next to him. The woman looked at the blade as he got dressed ~God that thing is huge and so is that!. ~ She thought to her self as she watched him get dressed. He finished getting dressed and stood up looking down at him self. He was wearing blue baggy jeans held up by a black belt with black boxers on underneath. On his chest he wore a white T-shirt that clinged to his body showing every muscle, his wings were put threw two holes on his back of the shirt he made for them. "Oh I almost for got!" She ran back to the cart for a minute and returned passing him a pair of socks and sneakers. "Here you go. My name is Julie, Julie rowcondo." He put on the socks and shoes standing up looking at her. She put her hands on her hips looking at him "Well what's yours?" He raised his eye brow at her. "What you don't have a name?" She thought to her self for a second. "Well how about Jack, or David, or Paul?" He shook his head rolling his eyes "My name is Sephiroth." She crossed her arm's looking at him impatiently "And?" He grabbed his sword "There is no and, it's just Sephiroth." 

                He turned and started to walk away. "Where do you thing your going?" Julie said grabbing his left wing stopping him. "Where I want, now let go of me." He said pulling his wing out of her hand. When he had hauled freeing his wing she had plucked one of the feathers out by accident. She gasped looking at the feather "I'm so sorry!" He stopped walking "Sorry?"  He said turning around looking at her holding the feather. He walked up to her and warped his wings around her pulling her close. She looked up and blushed at him ~ God he's going to kiss me! ~ He took the feather from her hand and ran it down the side of her face. "I think I'm…." She stopped as he held the feather in front of her face blowing on it. A gold power came from the feather knocking her out.      

                Sephiroth grabbed her in his arms holding her close. He pulled back his wings and placed her down on the ground and raised his sword high above her for a death blow. He swung the blade down at her for the kill stopping it just above her chest. Some thing deep inside him made him stop ~ why don't I want to kill her? She is nothing to me, isn't she? ~ He shook the thoughts out of his head. He dropped his sword and picked her up placing her in the cart. Some of her hair had fallen down on her face when he place her in the cart. He pushed the hair off the side of her face ~ what am I feeling for her? ~ He went over and picked up is sword. He looked back at her ~ Why didn't I kill you? ~ He looked away from her and stretched his wings flying skyward. He stopped and hovered in the air looking down at the cart and flew off once more.    

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

                Sephiroth flew through the sky, the sun beamed down. By now he had a large amount of Gil in his pocket. As he flew he kept thinking about that girl ~ Why didn't I kill her? What was her name again? Julie that was her name. Odd, it's as if she didn't know who I was. ~ He thought to him self as he flew.

                A wave of fatigue hunger came over him causing him to drop in altitude for a second. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten since he had come out of the Mako. He looked down for some were to land and to get something to eat.  "Here we go." He landed on a people covered beach folding his wings behind his back. 

                People on the beach looked at him in amazement. All the women stared at the buff winged guy that had just landed. He began to walk along the beach to the small cluster of buildings up off the beach. As he did women began to whistle at him, he shook his head and sighed. ~Why don't these people run in fear form me? ~ He thought to him self as he walked into a small café sitting down letting his wings hang over the back of the chair, waiting to be served. 

                A waitress came up to him holding a little note book and pen "Welcome to Costa Del Sol café! How may a help you?" He looked at the table thinking for a minute. He looked back up at her "I'll have your special and a news paper" She nodded and wrote something down on her note pad. She looked over his shoulder at his wings studying them. He seen her and twitched his wings giving an answer to the question she was about to ask. "Oh I see." She said a bit taken by the wings. "I'll get your food now sir." Sephiroth never said anything, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the food. The waitress sighed and walked over giving the order to the chef. She came back after a wile with the special and a news paper tucked under her arm out of sight. "Here's your special, Del sol burger and fries." She said placing the food down in front of him. He opened his eyes looking at the food. He raised his eye brow at the food then looked up at the waitress. "Is there a problem? That is what you ordered, the special." She said in confusion. He sighed ~ I see the meals haven't changed much since I left. ~ He though to him self. "Do you have my news paper?" She blushed "Oh sorry. Here you go." She said placing it down in front of him. He paid her and picked up the news paper holding it in front of his face and began to read.  After a minute he pulled the paper down from in front of his face looking at the waitress who was still standing there. "I paid you. Why are you still here?" She passed him a peace of paper whit a room address on it "That's my room number, go there at six." She said winking at him. He looked at the paper in his hand then back up at her. He crumpled up the paper dropping it on the floor "No. I paid you, now go. I have better things to do with my time." He said returning to his paper. She wrinkled her nose and huffed walking away angry. 

                He grinned ~ I'm still me, good. ~ He read the paper stopping now and then to eat or drink. The waitress stomped around the café mad; yelling at the other customers that complained about anything. Sephiroth read the paper finding out that much time has went by since he had died. "That would explain why some people don't know about me."  He said to himself popping the last fry in his mouth. He drank the last of his drink and stood up. ~ That should do me for a wile. ~ He thought to him self rubbing his muscular torso. He turned heading for the door. He had his sword put between his belt and pants keeping it at his side. The blade reached back behind him. He noticed the waitress that had tried to come on to him earlier in the corner of his eye. She was carrying some drinks and food to a table. He grabbed the handle of his blade pushing it causing the blade to sway back and forth tripping up the waitress making her fall.

                 A grin came across his face when he heard the smash of dishes and glasses on the floor. The waitress was covered head to toe in what she was just carrying before Sephiroth had tripped her up. She got and seen what had made her fall. She looked at the back of his head, pissed off at what he had just done. "You asshole!" she screamed at him. "Were do you get off doing that to me?!" Every one in the café was now looking at the girl as she continued to rant on at the winged man standing back on to her. People began to laugh at the food covered girl. She was completely embarrassed as people laughed at her. She ran into the back room crying from the embarrassment. Sephiroth smiled hearing her run off crying "That's what you get for hitting on me." He said with a smile.

                He walked out the café door being greeted with the setting sun and the smell of the sea. He had begun to walk when a chocobo pulled cart came up and stopped in front him he blocking his way. He looked up at the driver of the cart. It was Julie looking down at him with a mad look on her face.

To be continued.


	3. Part 3

                "There you are!" Julie shouted at him. "Do you know how pissed off I was when I woke up and you were gone?!" she said jumping down off the cart. He answered her back after a minute "I don't care how mad you were then and I don't now, so move aside and let me pass." He had begun to walk past her when she reached over and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around so that he was facing her. "You no WHAT!!" She started at him. "I gave you that cloths your wearing and WHAT DID YOU DO?! Run off without saying so much as a thank you! SO I THINK YOU OWE ME!!" Sephiroth looked at the ranting woman in front of him, making this the second one for today. "I owe you nothing." He said bluntly looking at her. "OH ME NOTHING HUH?!" she said pressing her index finger off his chest pushing him back a bit. "You owe me wing! With out me you would still be naked! So time to owe up! I need to relax so you're going swimming with me now!" She said pressing her finger into his chest. "No I am not. Now move aside." He said brushing her hand away from his chest. She growled at him "YOUR GOING SWIMMING LIKE IT OR NOT!!" she said pushing him back until he came against the cart with no were to go. She went over to the back of the cart searching around for a sec leaving Sephiroth leaned against the cart looking over at her in surprise. ~ Where does she get off doing that to me? Am I not Sephiroth, the one who almost destroyed this world? ~He asked himself in thought. 

                She came back over and got right up in his face making him lean against the cart once more. "Put these on." She said pressing a pair of green swimming shorts against his chest. He looked on at her in amassment. She pressed her finger against his chest holding the shorts there "And if you say "No" once more… I'M GOING TO PLUCK YOUR WINGS!!" He nodded at her and took the shorts ~God she's crazy. I could kill her with ease right now. But… I can't… What's wrong with me?! ~ She stepped back giving him some room to breath "Now go get changed! I'll be watching, so don't try to run away!" She said crossing her arm's watching his every move.

                He drew his sword tossing it to her. She caught the blade by the handle smiling at him. She grinned and gave him a look that said "Didn't think I could catch it did you?" He looked down at the shorts in his hands "How did I become reduced to this?" As he said that something hit his back side startling him. He heard a giggle and looked over at Julie. She had her left hand over her mouth trying not to laugh out loud and in her right she had his sword. She was moving it back and forth patting his but. "Now go get changed you." She said with a giggle still patting his behind with the sword. He looked down at the sword tapping his behind and then at Julie "How are you able to use my sword?" She smiled "It's easy. Now go get changed." She said giving him a hard but not to hard whack no his but with the sword sending him on his way. 

                He walked to the changing booth rubbing his but grumbling under his breath. He stepped in the small booth closing the door. There wasn't much space in there as it was and his wings didn't help any. After a minute of fumbling around he pulled off his skin tight T-shirt taking care for his wings. He sighed, feeling his own breath touching his bare chest. He unlaced his shoes taking them off.  Next was his socks, he put his hand against the wooded wall for support taking them off with his other hand stuffing them inside the shoes. He undid his belt letting his pants fall to the floor with a metal clink from the belt buckle. He pulled off his boxers felling the familiar felling of the breeze down below. He pulled on the green shorts finding out that they were a good fit, they went down stopping at his knees. He folded up his cloths and gathered it up stepping out of the booth. The warm air blew against his body making his hair flow with the wind. His body was bathed in the setting sun as his eye's glowed green with Mako. All female eyes were now locked on him, studying his physique. ~ I'd rather be fighting an army of monsters now than be here with all these women looking at me. ~ He thought to himself as he looked around seeing how many were watching him. He sighed and walked over to the cart.

                He looked around the cart finding Julie in back poking through some stuff. She was changed before him leaning over the back of the cart. Her body was sleek and slender; her creamy white skin glowed in the sun. She was wearing a red two peace bathing suite that clinged to her body showing every curve. She had her lush brown hair pulled back in a simple ponytail behind her head. Sephiroth cleared his throat getting her attention. She stood up straight smiling at him "Hey you." She said taking his cloths and shoes putting them in the cart. He never said anything he just stood there studying her. Julie never noticed because she was picking out some stuff for the beach. She passed him a beach umbrella and some towels and grabbed a big cooler and held it be her side. "Were did you get all of this too?" he asked. "Here and there." She said with a wink. She wrapped her free arm around his and led him to the beach.

To be continued.                          


	4. Part 4

                Sephiroth looked at the ground as Julie led him back to beach ~ Arg! Why can't I kill her?! And why am I letting her boss me AROUND?! ~ He thought to him self glancing at her time to time making sure this was not a dream. 

                They found an uncrowned spot. Well some people saw Sephiroth, knowing who he was and ran fearing the worst. He sighed with relief "I'm glade to see that some people still know who I am." Julie looked at him puzzled "You know them?" He shook his head "No, but they know me." He said with a grin. "Here will do." She said setting down the cooler and taking the umbrella form him opening it and putting it firmly into the ground. She took the towels and laid them down on the sand and looked at Sephiroth, smiling at him. 

                "Time to go for that swim." She said grabbing his arm pulling him to the shore. The waves came over there feet making Julie jump back. Sephiroth just stood there not moving an inch as the waves came over his feet. He looked back at her with his left eye brow raised. "What?! It's cold!" she shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and walked in farther until he was up to his waist. He stood out in the ocean for a couple of minutes waiting for Julie to get out where he was. The tide slightly pushed him back and forth; the bottoms of his wings were immersed in the salty water. Julie made it out to him and smiled "Couldn't wait for me?" He never answered he just looked at her silently, his eyes glowed with Mako. "Hey I never noticed that before." Julie said staring into his eyes. "It's very hansom." He never said anything again, his left eye brow just shot up again. "It's that all you can do? I heard you speak before. Did you just lose your voice?" She asked looking at him oddly. "No, I didn't lose my voice." She smiled at him "oh I see." She said with an evil grin. She splashed water up on him covering his whole head and chest. His two points of hair that stood up off his head defying gravity were now wet and just like the rest of his hair. The water ran down the crevasses that were between his chest mussels. He stood there not moving an inch when the water hit him; he now gave her that same puzzled look. Julie put her hands on her hips looking at him "Why do I feel like I'm talking to a wall?" She gave him that evil grin once more and ran the best she could in the water. She jumped grabbing on to him closing her eyes and holding her breath for the trip under water when he fell back. She felt the warmth of his body but no the wetness of the water. After turning blue from holding her breath she gasped opening her eyes. She was still gabbed on to him but like a wall Sephiroth stood in place not moved by what she did. "Yea… I'm swimming with a wall." She said grinning at him. 

                Just then people began to run out of the water screaming. Parents grabbed their children and ran to shore leaving everything in the water. "SHARK ATTACK!!" some one yelled out. Julie ran to the shore and stopped once she got up on the sand. She put her hands on her knees panting hard. "Well… that was some swim huh?" she said standing up straight. 

                She looked over to hoping to see Sephiroth by her side, but he wasn't. She looked out from where she just was seeing him standing alone in the ocean of blue. "Sephiroth!!" She called to him but it was no use. 

                He stood alone in the water waiting. Four gray fins poked up out of the surface of the water heading for him at an increasing rate. All Julie could do was watch when the four massive beasts knocked Sephiroth under the water. She watched on seeing bobbles rise to the surface. The water went calm and turned a blood red. A signal white feather drifted to the ground landing at Julie's feet. "No…Sephiroth…" She said dropping to her knees in front of the feather. At first she was afraid to touch it, she would reach for it and haul back as she was about to touch it. She bit her bottom lip and finally picked up the feather in her hand. The angelic feather swayed in the wind and glowed in the setting sun. She began to sob softly tearing up. She closed her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears, but it was no good. A single tear rolled down over her cheek landing on the white feather. She sniffed trying to hold back the tears once more "If it wasn't for me…you would still be here…" She held it close to her chest and broke down crying in the sand.

To be continued.  


	5. Part 5

            Julie had pulled herself together enough to stand up and look out over the ocean to where Sephiroth once was. By now the sun had went down and the moon had come up. The sky was clear, filled with stars. The moon light lit up the beach and water around the shore. 

            She looked down at the ground from were she was just curled up crying. A damp circle of tears rested in the sand by her feet. She sniffed a bit trying not to cry again. She tilted her head down looking at the feather in the right hand. She spun it around with her thumb and forefinger. It seemed to glow a dim color of green. "It's just like *sniff* his eye's." she said in a soft tone to herself. She held the feather in front of the moons light trying to get a better look at it. A chilling breeze blew across the beach making Julie shiver and let go of the feather by mistake. She gasped "NO! Come back…" she said trailing off. Her eyes began to tear up once more looking at the feather drifting away in the air. 

The wind blew once more blowing the sand, but Julie didn't feel the wind against her own body. She dismissed it the first time because of how she felt. It happened again, once more the wind blew around throwing up sand and she never felt it. She dropped her head closing her eyes and started to softly cry letting the tears roll off her cheeks hitting the sand. She opened her eyes slightly looking at the ground still crying. What she saw next made her open her eyes wide. Another white feather rested at her feet. She reached down and picked it up as she did another feather flew by the side of her head from behind. It slowly drifted by her face wavering in the wind coming to a rest in the sand in front of her. Her eyes began to well up once more with tears. She bit her bottom lip and stood up, tears once more rolling down her face. ~ He's dead… I saw it with my own two eyes. That was his blood in the water. There's no way he could have beaten those sharks. ~ She stopped crying "Or did he?" 

            She slowly turned around and began to cry even harder. There was Sephiroth, standing with his wings open, shielding her form the wind.       He looked at her with a confused look. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Julie's bottom lip quivered as she cried looking at him. She dropped the feather and grabbed him resting her head on his chest. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" she yelled still resting her head on his chest crying. She warped her arms around him squeezing tightly. This took him by surprise but for some odd reason he responded by holding her close and wrapping his wings around her, sheltering her from the wind. Most women would have killed to be were Julie is now, sandwiched between a buff guy and his white wings. 

            Sephiroth felt odd doing this not in a bad way, in a good way. Every urge to kill and maim seemed to drift away as he held her. "There's something about you that stops me from killing you." He said bluntly. She looked up at him a bit taken but not surprised. "It's because you care." She said softly gazing into his eyes. "Care, I never care." He said looking straight ahead. 

He remembered how he mutilated the sharks with ease, not caring as he killed them one by one. He ripped out ones hart and feeding to another. He ripped out ones organs letting them float in the sea. Another one was ripped in half; its blood filled the sea. That's what Julie saw. And the last one swam away but he chased it down and put his fist through its skull and out the other side. 

            He snapped back to reality looking down at Julie. "I never…" he was cut off by Julie pressing her moist lips against his. He went to pull back but she only followed keeping the kiss going. She griped him tighter kissing more and more still crying. His eyes were wide watching Julie kissing him with her eyes closed, crying. He reached up with his right hand and wiped the tears off her face causing her to stop. "You do care…" she said hugging him. 

To be continued. 


	6. Part 6

"Lets get a room, I'm cold" She said dragging him to the small inn. She hauled him in the inn, both still in there swim ware. The clerk at the front desk greeted them. "We would like a room." Julie said to the man. "Very good, is it for both of you then?" the man asked. "No it is for her. I am leaving." Sephiroth butted in. Julie got angry grinding her teeth at him. She leaned on the front counter and whispered in the clerk's ear. He glanced up at Sephiroth once or twice as Julie whispered in his ear. Julie finished whispering to the clerk and grabbed Sephiroth by his right arm, holding it tight.

            The clerk grinned at Sephiroth "First time huh?" Julie giggled a bit. "Your girl friend here has picked an excellent room. So this is a night you won't for get. Oh and one more thing, since you saved the people on the beach earlier, the room is on the house. Call it a thank you."  Sephiroth raised his left eye brow once more looking at the man then at Julie. She smiled up at him ~ First time? Saving? ~ He thought to him self. The clerk passed the keys to Julie which in turn thanked the man and hauled Sephiroth off up stairs to the room. 

            She stuck the key in the lock turning until there was a click. The door opened and she hauled him in the room closing the door after him. She locked lips with him pushing him onto the bed, her hands holding his head to hers keeping the kiss going. Sephiroth was wide eyed looking at her, but Julie, her eyes were closed kissing him deeply. ~ What is happening to me?! ~ He thought. He tried to think on, but was cut off by a soft moan into the kiss from Julie. Why was she moaning? Sephiroth asked him self. He tilted his head to the side and found his answer. His left leg was rose up rubbing Julie between the legs. ~ I didn't do that! Did I? ~ He felt so odd, but in a good way. Julie broke the kiss and moaned softly rubbing against his leg. Sephiroth was dumbfounded; he didn't know what was happening to him. He was once the killer of many; he almost destroyed the word as well. But he was now reduced to lying on his back with a girl on top of him as he goes nuts not knowing why he can't kill her and why the hell he is rubbing his leg off her.

            "What's wrong Sephy?" Julie asked with a smile. "Want more huh? Ok." She said with a grin and undoing the back of the bikini top. The clothing dropped onto Sephiroth's  chest softly. He looked up at Julie seeing her grin and undo her bikini bottom, pulling the strings and letting that fall off as well. She took the two pieces of clothing tossing them over her back onto the floor in front of the bed. She now kneeled over Sephiroth naked showing him herself to him. Her body gentle cures and smooth milky skin. "How do I look my winged angel?" She asked in a seductive voice. He glanced over her body in silence looking at her features. He looked back up into her eyes, his face void of any type of emotion toward her "Like a naked woman kneeling over me." He said bluntly.          She smiled and rubbed her self down over his leg again with a soft moan. Sephiroth looked up at her with a razed eye brow. Then he felt it, the wetness on his leg, a warm liquid. His glace sifted from her eyes to between her legs. She was wet, very wet; the small patch of brown hair was even damp from her. Her juices flowed down her inner thighs giving her skin a shine. 

He mind was over loaded by so many things at once. ~ Why was she doing this? Why could he not kill her? Why? ~ He thought to himself as he stared at her wetness. He couldn't help himself but touch her. He reached over with his right hand gently rubbing his fingers over her wet cunt causing her to moan softly tilting her head back. He held up his fingers looking at them soaked in her juices. He glanced up at Julie seeing her with her head tilted back and eyes closed. He reached under her again rubbing once more gently over her wet cunt with his index and middle finger. Julie arched her back leaning back on her hands moaning. He rubber harder making Julie moan once more. Her hips shifted back and forth rubbing against his fingers increasing her pleasure. Julie bite her bottom lip breathing deeply feeling his fingers rub over her cunt. Her eyes shot wide open as she gasped. Sephiroth had pushed his fingers into her cunt. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her gently. Julie closed her eyes and moaned as she was being fingered by a buff guy with long gray hair and white angel wings.

            This went on for a few minutes all the time Sephiroth stared at Julie's cunt, watching as his fingers drive into her, hearing her moans and deep breathing. Finally Julie gave in with a loud moan, arching of her back and the tensing up of her muscles through out her body and around Sephiroth's fingers she cumed. Her juices flowed down over his fingers and hand, down over her inner thighs and on to the bed soaking all. Sephiroth with drew her fingers from her making her moan. She looked down at him panting softly "Don't move." She said getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, her legs still dripping wet, some even dripping onto the floor as she walked to the bathroom. Sephiroth held up his fingers up once more staring at them turning them and rubbing them together feeling the liquidly material run thought his fingers. He held them to his nose and sniffed ~ It smelt sweet. ~ He thought to himself looking at them once more. Julie walked back out with her hands behind her back. Sephiroth raised an eye brow again to her as he lifted him self up a bit resting on his elbows.

To be continued.


End file.
